Bel x Fran Mistery Gift
by Nana Hitsunami
Summary: "¿Quieres comprobar el mito del príncipe y la rana?" Bel ha encontrado una nueva manera de torturar a su querido kouhai ¿Que esta pasando ahora por su mente? : Disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios :D!


-Nee Sempai! ¿Dónde te escondes? ¿Bel-sempai donde estas? –El peli verde de los Varia, Fran, estaba buscando bajo las ordenes de Xanxus al genio y príncipe Belphegor; sin embargo tras algunas horas de búsqueda el menor estaba comenzando a aburrirse, "sempai se sabe esconder muy bien" eso fue lo que pensó la rana, quien ya había buscado por todas partes a su compañero y no lo había encontrado por ningún lado; eso le resultaba muy molesto así que decidió cambiar de táctica- Falso príncipe, auch- "eh parece que a picado el anzuelo" repitió la pequeña rana en sus pensamientos al sentir como los cuchillos de su sempai le caían a diestra y siniestra por la espalda y en el sombrero.- Sempai déjame terminar mis oraciones y deja de tirar estos cuchillos a mi sombrero – Fran no tuvo de otra que quitarse los cuchillos que le había tirado Bel y como de costumbre doblarlos para luego tirarlos al suelo.

-Demonios – Vocifero el genio pelirrubio de los Varia, Bel realmente pensaba que tenia mejores cosas que hacer, ya que pues claro, era un príncipe. Entre tantas pensaba: "debo refinar mis ataques y de paso matar a algunas personas para que el tiempo pasara más rápido y divertido, ¿porque los príncipes podemos hacer lo que queramos, no?" En resumen el día de hoy el príncipe de Varia se encontraba indispuesto a ser molestado por alguien como Fran, pero eso no fue lo que le enojo, lo que le enojo fue lo de "falso príncipe" "¿¡con quien se cree que trata!" Vocifero el príncipe en su mente, casi a gritos. Por eso Bel opto por una decisión fácil: matarlo. "Ese sombrero no me permite asestarle bien a su cráneo, y para colmo doblo y tiro al suelo mis preciados bisturís, esta rana me tiene harto, esta vez no se lo dejare tan fácil" Pensó de nuevo mientras que realmente solo se le escapo una risa maniaca- Ushishishishi…

-Bel-sempai, tus cuchillos son muy molestos y le han hecho unos agujeros a mi sombrero – "No me gusta mi sombrero pero no me lo puedo quitar porque así me lo ordeno Bel-sempai, ¿pero acaso mi sombrero de manzana no es mejor? ¿Tanto le molesta a Bel-sempai?" Eso tenía en la mente la pobre rana quien se cuestionaba la idea de volver a su sombrero de manzana. Pero bueno ese no es el punto, lo que en verdad le molestaba a Fran era el hecho de cómo su querido sempai le había saludado, tirándole sus cuchillos, y la rana que pensaba que **desde esa vez sería más cálido** "Ahh ese día sí que la pasamos muy bien los dos juntos, o no bel-sempai" Volvió a repetirse la ranita en sus pensamientos.

-Calla idiota – Al parecer la cara de despreocupación que tenia Fran le molestaba, después de todo en su mente de egocentrismos la rana no es alguien capaz de entretener al príncipe prodigioso y no lo seria. Siempre tan tranquilo, Bel comenzó a pensar que era porque quizás nunca le había logrado dar a su cráneo, "¡bueno eso no es algo que me detendrá a mí, el genio de los Varia!" Pensó para sí el príncipe-Muere de una vez, idiota- dijo el príncipe mientras sonreía con su manera "rara" de sonreír ¿y por qué no? Después de todo ese bisturí sí que iba a la dirección correcta hacia ese blanco de practica viviente-Ushishishishi…

-¡Ah! ¡Me dolió, me has dado en el ojo! –De inmediato el pequeño ilusionista había hecho una ilusión realmente magistral y casi al mismo tiempo la había deshecho re-apareciendo tras su querido Bel-sempai- ¡Ha, mentí! Pero dime Bel-sempai ¿has pensado que harías si algún día me hieres con estos cuchillos de juguetes que tienes? – la rana sabia que indudablemente el genio de los Varia se molestaría pero el simplemente pensaba: "¡jugar con sempai es lo mejor!" Como también pensaba que de esa forma podría ver a ese sempai tierno, cálido y nervioso de nuevo; "¡aunque te moleste que juegue contigo, no puedo evitar el ansiar verte así, aun que al siguiente día despierte rodeado de tus cuchillos, se que valdrá la pena esforzarse por ti mi querido Bel-sempai!" continuaba vociferando en su mente, casi a gritos- ¿Y bien?

-¡Deja de molestarme! –Volvió a decir el príncipe pelirrubio, quien de haber sabido que ese sombrero le impediría matar a su pobre rana, nunca le hubiera obligado a ponérselo. "Fran es demasiado molesto" Pensó "debo deshacerme de él lo más pronto posible… ¡Eso es!" - Ushishishishi…- Belphegor se detuvo a pensar unos minutos y llego a la conclusión: Fran de verdad parecía una rana no solo por ese sombrero si no por su cabello peculiarmente verde. Luego una idea bizarra le vino a la mente: los príncipes besan ranas ¿no?

-Oh! Sempai tienes una cara un poco rara… ¿acaso te acordaste de que eres un falso príncipe? aun que… ¿sabes? –Al momento de decir esto la ranita le levanta la camisa- esta marca tuya sí que es peculiar ¿no lo crees así? Hm me pregunto si tendrás alguna otra marca así por tu cuerpo… ¿me dejarías examinarte a fondo? –Fran comenzó a darse cuenta de la expresión rara y algo sádica en las facciones de Bel, aunque Fran lo ignoraba un poco ya que esa era casi la misma expresión que Belphegor usaba al pensar en las mil maneras de cómo matar y torturar a la pobre rana. "De seguro pensó en como matarme y lo está disfrutando" No dudo en cuestionarse el menor; aunque a Fran no le molestaba él hubiese querido que por lo menos no le tirase esos cuchillos que él llamaba "de juguete". De repente el peli verde recordó: "él no tiene suficientes bolsas en su ropa, ¿adónde los guardara?" La mente de la rana se lleno de imágenes, entre estas, pensaba en como "buscar" esos cuchillos debajo de la ropa de su querido sempai. Realmente quería probarlo y pensaba que por el momento quitarle la camisa bastaba - ¡Sempai tu camisa estorba, te la quitare!

-Rana déjame en paz –no dudo en decir el príncipe destripador luego de alejarse de la rana. Y era que el príncipe pensaba que su kouhai tenía unas costumbres muy raras hacia el… ya que la ultima vez uso la misma excusa para "examinarle" y simplemente le termino haciendo una mala pasada; pero Belphegor siendo el Príncipe de los Varia no dejaría que le engañasen de nuevo y de paso el querido sempai de Fran pensaba en tomar venganza por esa estúpida broma- Ushishishishi… oye ranita ¿No has escuchado ese mito tonto, –dijo mientras reía pausadamente- ¿El de la princesa besando a la rana?

-Ahh! Pero no hay ninguna princesa por aquí… Ah! ¿Acaso dices que eres una princesa? Sempai creo que debo examinarte completamente, así que toda tu ropa estorba esta vez - Fran estaba un poco desesperado: "porque me dice rana y luego ranita, ¿deberías de decidirte no lo crees, Bel-sempai?" Pensó nuevamente; Sin embargo el menor de los Varia se puso a pensar ¿Pero a qué venía ese mito?, de seguro el debía de preguntarle antes de ser atacado- Nee sempai, ¿Por qué hablas de ese mito? Tú no eres una princesa…

-¡Rana estúpida! ¡No me llames princesa! – Y es que Bel solo pensaba: "¿cómo se atreve a pensar algo tan indigno de un príncipe y futuro rey?" Y aun así Belphegor no trato de arreglarlo ya que por el momento para el simplemente estaba bien, eso solo lo hacía más interesante. "Creo me podre divertir mucho esta vez, después de todo yo sabía que lo único que Fran quería era que yo terminase en la cama justo como la última vez" Pensó de nuevo el príncipe el cual estaba decidido a hacer que Fran implorara por ese deseo de estar con él- Dime… ¿no te gustaría comprobar ese mito? – continuo con una sonrisa un tanto sádica, el realmente quería que se interesara tan siquiera un poco para luego torturarlo a su antojo. Después de todo el genio de los Varia tenía la idea errónea de que su pequeño kouhai era aun inocente y lo podría controlar de esa manera si quisiera.

-¿Gustarme comprobar un mito dices? No suena mal mi Querida Hime-sama, pero hay un ligero inconveniente… sé que me atacaras, aunque ya que es Hime-sama quien lo pide tan amablemente no tengo el porqué negarme— Fran estaba riendo bajo en lo más hondo de su mente mientras un pensamiento de alabanza hacia el mismo le venía a la cabeza: "¡recibe mi contra-ataque sempai! Combo Hime-sama es muy efectivo Bel-sempai no puede continuar y se entrega amablemente a Fran" La rana realmente era alguien posesivo, lo único que él quería era terminar en la cama justo como la vez anterior; sin embargo el ahora estaba dispuesto a no ser interrumpido y unirse completamente a su querido sempai.

-M-Maldita y estúpida rana –en ese momento el príncipe no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y realmente maldecía a su cabello por no ser lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar algo así. Esa rana estaba logrando su objetivo, sin embargo el príncipe estaba seguro que el seria más astuto y no dejaría que pasase de nuevo- ¡Maldita rana estúpida! OBVIAMENTE NO SOY UNA MALDITA PRINCESA –su tono de voz cambio de suave a alto drásticamente pero aun así la rana no parecía escuchar del todo al príncipe- ¡soy un príncipe y futuro rey, si no quieres comprobar eso mito por mi está bien! –Sentencio de forma indiferente- Ushishishishi… quizás deba comprobarlo con alguien más… -Ya lo tenía, Belphegor pensaba que ya lo tenía y que en esos momentos Fran caería a sus pies…

-Oh! Parece que Hime-sama está molesta… yo, como tu fiel súbdito debo alegrarte y yo sé el método perfecto para hacerlo –Fran no dudo en empujar a su querido Bel contra la pared mientras que con una voz seria proseguía- ahora, que te parece si comprobamos ese mito del que hablas tanto, Bel-sempai –tratar de acercarse a sus labios era imposible porque Bel era más alto que Fran y por esto Fran estaba nervioso y también se empezó a correr un color rojizo por sus claras mejillas, Bel se daría cuenta que se había sonrojado tarde o temprano eso era lo que pensaba Fran mientras intentaba tomar valor para pedirle el beso a Bel- Ah querida Hime-sama ¿sería tan amable de agacharse para poder darle su beso?

- Ushishishishi… -realmente le hacía mucha gracia como esa pequeña y tonta rana se podía poner celoso por algo así ya que ambos sabían que los cuchillos de Bel, su pertenencia más preciada, eran destinados únicamente para él, su rana. En serio le molestaba que Fran no supiese ese tipo de cosas y es que Bel comenzaba a pensar en una posibilidad: El realmente se había encariñado con ese juguete el cual le llamaba sempai. "Demonios, me encariñe con Fran" Pensó repetidamente en su cabeza- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso de que se lo pida a alguien más? – Al príncipe genio de los Vario le dio mucha risa cuando su pequeña ranita intento besarlo por su cuenta y le dio aun mucho más gracia ver como Fran le pedía dulcemente un beso- ¡Ushishishishi no! Tu no querías comprobar el mito así que ya no quiero, además solo lo haces por celos así no me gusta Ushishishishi…-Y sin embargo, contrario a lo que Bel había pensado hace unos minutos ahora el sentía que la ranita realmente le podía entretener mucho.

-¡Eh! Hime-sama ¿No lo harás?… bueno no hay forma de que te obligue así que simplemente me iré, antes de que el falso príncipe aparezca y me quiera atacar- Fran comenzó a molestarse, estaba bien que Bel no quisiera besarlo y comprobar el mito, lo que le molestaba era que el no fuese lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiese obligarlo y listo "¿después de todo a él le gusta de esta forma no?" Pensó. Indudablemente Fran pensaba que si el fuese más alto su sempai ya no le volvería a atacar y el sería el único que ataque y su sempai recibiría felizmente, "como sea me vengare de ti Bel-sempai" Volvió a pensar- Una chica andaba preguntando por mí la otra vez y no la pude ir a ver por estar contigo así que esta vez la iré a buscar, ¡bueno me voy de una vez Hime-sama!

El príncipe odio esas palabras…


End file.
